Mission: Insane
by Dark Dragon of the Never
Summary: For LJ community mission insane. 200 fanfics, almost all of which will be oneshots. Each story will have its warnings/spoilers/summary, and rating inside. Story's ratings are G-M, so just threw M up to be safe. Enjoy!
1. Family Affair

A/N: Hopefully, I'll finish all 200 of these at one point or another. The master table is http :// thedragonwithin .livejournal .com/18650 .html (without the spaces) there if you'd like to see the prompts. The rest of the journal is friends only, however, so my suggestion is just to read it here. All of these were betaed by a very good friend of mine who doesn't have an account here, but deserves thanks all the same! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Only going to put once. I don't own Heat Guy J, any of the movies, songs, or other references to anything with a patent or is patent pending. They belong to their rightful owners and I claim nothing.

**Prompt/Table: **Blood/Liquids

**Rating: **PG-16

**Characters: **Claire, Daisuke

**Warnings:** Implied boys love, Daisuke being tied to a chair, mentions of drug use

**Spoilers: **Minor from episode 15

**Summary:** Claire wants Daisuke to become a part of his family the traditional way.

"Do you know why we're called vampires?" Claire asked, even though his captive wasn't able to answer. "It's because vampires spill innocent blood with no remorse; almost like how we do. And there's the blood pact. My ancestors thought sharing blood meant no one could betray them."

Daisuke simply glared at the mafia boss; there were so many more… useful things he could have been doing. Such as busting a drug ring. Or eating at Kabuki Road, and seeing what kinds of rumors were floating around the city. Either way, this was a complete waste of time. If only J would hurry his hulking metal butt to the Vita building! He could be saved from his boredom. Even better, maybe Claire would decide the history lesson was over. He was never one for such boring history.

He could almost hear Kyoko's scolding tone of how he needed to become more educated and not just in street smarts. Even if those same street smarts often pulled him out of dangerous situations. That was just a headache waiting to happen if he kept thinking about it.

"You look bored," Clair frowned, making his way to where Daisuke was 'sitting'. He had to admit, he wanted to remove the gag, make it slightly more fun and engaging. However, Daisuke needed to understand this very important subject or else their 'relationship' would fail miserably. "This is very important, Mr. Aurora. Very important. The least you could do is pretend that you actually give a damn about what I'm trying to tell you."

Daisuke looked up, trying to look even more unamused though he suspected he already did. He didn't care that he would be punished for it later, because he was already looking forward to what, hopefully, came next. Truthfully, he was never really into being tied up, but Claire did have a point. It really was the only way that he ever truly listened to what was being said to him. Mostly because he was never one for distracting himself with thoughts, but actions.

"The blood that will course through your veins will be the blood of mafia bosses of Judoh. Doesn't that sound exciting," Claire chuckled, nudging the chair Daisuke was presently tied down to. "You will be even more corrupt than you brother. Wouldn't that just be something? Hm, Daisuke Aurora."

If that was meant to scare him, Claire underestimated exactly how much effort it was going to take. After all, this wouldn't be the first time he was drugged against his will. Although, the first time, he wasn't expecting it. At least the experience allowed him some sense of closure to his mother. The other times… maybe Claire just had a fetish for drugging him; not that he complained much anymore. As long as he didn't become an addict, he was fine with it. Sometimes, he thought Claire was stoned out of his mind himself when they were together.

Today, however, Claire seemed to be sober, and it was just his natural insanity showing. He was kind of thankful for that, because he didn't think that he would have been able to take a stoned Claire at the moment. Or being stoned himself for that matter. Maybe next time; but not while they were talking about blood.

"My blood is precious." Claire chuckled again. "Look how many people have died for it. Both for it and against it. My blood outranks the entire city by comparison! Even the City Director doesn't have blood as precious as mine! And I'm going to share it with you soon, Daisuke."

Joy. He would have tried to come up with a better comeback in his head, but Claire was circling his chair, as if he was waiting for the right moment to swoop down and kill him. Although that seemed to be a tad extreme. He was pretty sure that the sex was _great,_ so his lifespan should be a bit longer.

He watched with mild curiosity as Claire cut his thumb and let a few drops of blood fall into a half full glass of wine. He was going to be a part of a mafia family? His father had to be rolling in his grave by now, and Shun was probably having a brain hemorrhage on his behalf. This could be more fun than he thought.

"With this pact, you will become a part of my family, Daisuke Aurora," Claire said, carefully removing the gag. "Won't that be nice? You'll be protected too, Daisuke."

"Should I be honored?" Daisuke asked with a wry grin. "Because I thought I was already protected. Screwing the mob boss should have earned me some brownie points somewhere."

"This will make sure." Claire grinned, pressing the glass to Daisuke's lips. "Those who see the video will know you are not to be toyed with."

"And let you do as you please," Daisuke snorted, not surprised that his bindings held even as he tried to push away. "No thanks, _vampire_."

"You'll drink it, and you won't complain," Claire replied, voice dangerously low. "You will drink and become completely _mine._"

"What if _I_ don't want to?" Daisuke asked coolly, hoping Claire wouldn't just choke him.

"Oh, you want to." Claire grinned, tilting the glass so a little liquid played on Daisuke's lips. "Or else you will suffer the consequences."

"Sounds like fun." Daisuke nodded, although he didn't expect the glass to tip so quickly. The fluid rushed into his mouth, forcing him to either swallow or spit it out. He chose to swallow because, at the moment, he didn't want to 'face the consequences', no matter what smart-ass comment he had made just a moment earlier.

"Such a good boy." Claire snickered as he pulled away. "Welcome to my little family, Daisuke Aurora."


	2. Stranger

**Prompt/Table: **Rain/Weather

**Rating: **PG

**Characters: **Shun, mentions of Daisuke

**Warnings:** none

**Spoilers: **none

**Summary:** Shun meets a stranger in the rain, who affirms what he wants to do with his life.

Judoh wasn't a stranger to rain, the contrary, rain was frequent and usually when the most interesting things happened. The 'foul weather' pushed people indoors, and made those that would have never met meet for the first time. That was the first time they met after all. Although, that would be the final time for those individuals as well. Death usually had a way to intervene with second meetings.

"You look cold," the man said, no feeling in his voice. Just stating a fact to the child, who gave him a curious look. "Don't worry. It won't last very long."

The child didn't know what to make of the man, more focused on the fact that he had to stay warm, stay alive for some unforeseen future that he kept looking to what his brother kept telling him to look forward to. If only he could be that optimistic.

"Be careful in this town, kid," the man said, still staring out into the sheets of rain and growing darkness. "Even though it's calm like this now, plans are being made. Plans that will bring this city to its knees. Don't get caught up in the underworld kid. It isn't pretty."

Shun didn't know what to make of this one-sided conversation. Something important wasn't adding up , and he wasn't sure what the missing element was. He just had to hope this guy wasn't someone who was into the human trafficking business. He heard about it, whispers his father didn't want him, or his brother, to hear. However, a child's ear could be very acute to things they weren't supposed to know.

The rain had to let up soon, he didn't want to stick around here much longer. Daisuke was most likely worried about him being out as late as it was. Some good influence he was turning out to be. No wonder Shogun took them in. This world was too dark and he was too fickle.

"Kid, don't rush yourself either," the man spoke again, finally moving on. "Just try to stop those of us who want the world as putty in their hands."

Shun didn't understand the man's words, and as soon as the rain let up a bit, he ran for Shogun's. The man's words didn't scare them like they probably should have. Then again, he wanted to be one of the people that brought this shining city to its knees, and make it into his vision.

To make this place finally safe.


	3. Old and New

**Prompt/Table: **Un-themed #2/Goodbye

**Rating: **PG

**Characters: **Giobanni, mentions of Claire

**Warnings:** none

**Spoilers: **Episode 24

**Summary: **Giobanni remembers what brought him to this point of time and wonders where things will go in the future.

Giobanni looked into the mirror, barely recognizing the face staring back at him. The past few weeks seemed to age him more than any other span of his life. He was barely twenty-four and could already start counting the gray hairs. Life on the streets wasn't as easy as he remembered; but, then again, he had Claire to look after now. He never thought very much on how hard life had been; depressing things just weren't his style. Not then, not now. Although, he was a little saddened on fast his face seemed to be aging.

When he was a teenager, he would often follow Claire around and make sure none of the other families tried to kill him. His hair had been much darker back then, and his skills were still sharpening into what they were now. Everything seemed so set in stone-- Claire would take over the family and there would be the usual business going down, and he would be able to protect him. Even that deluded fantasy seemed laughable now.

This wouldn't be the first hit he ever made, and most likely would not be the last if he survived the night. He looked at the razor in his hand, then back up at the mirror. He had to be sure he wasn't recognized right away. The Beetle made that point very clear, and he wasn't one to screw up such an important job. Sometimes, a man just wasn't ready for change that would be staring at him every time he looked at a reflective surface,however.

Taking in a deep breath, Geobanni set the razor to the number he wanted, and began to buzz off the graying strands, and then the black. He didn't like watching his hair fall onto the dresser. He continued staring at the mirror, watching his appearance change right before his eyes. He made sure he left at least some of his hair on the top of his head, to remind him of where he had been. Not to say his target would be able to recognize the color right away anyway. Hopefully.

"It's almost time," he muttered, looking at the mirror, then at the mess. He never would have thought in a billion years that he would be reduced to this again. Scruffy looking, malnourished, and living off the charity of others. However, such was life and he had to do something while Claire was 'asleep'. He couldn't allow the world to become an even more dangerous place as it already was for Claire.

Maybe it was time for a change as the world had, and this was the first step. He stretched, and began to clean up the mess-- his former self, who had such a well versed future. A bold new look to try to step boldly into a new chapter that the entire city of Judoh was about to begin.


	4. Vital Organs

**Prompt/Table:** "Inspired by Movies"/Night Train

**Rating: **PG

**Characters: **Claire, mentions of Daisuke, Claire's father

**Warnings:** implied violence

**Spoilers: **Episode 13

**Summary:** Lorenzo always told his son to aim for the vital organs, something Claire was not to forget again.

"When you shoot someone, aim for a vital organ. Especially the brain."

He could hear his father's voice in the back of his head, the first time he held the cold steel of a gun in his hand, and the way the paper seemed to dance even though there was no wind. Claire couldn't remember how old he was, or even remember why they were in that stuffy room in the first place. It was one of the few times he could recall actually liking his father enough to try to think that he wasn't going to inherit a mafia organization someday, and that he would be able to lead a somewhat normal life. Even with that cold steal.

"The head is important," his father said, bending down and helping Claire adjust the gun. "You can never go wrong with the head. The other organs can be protected by vests and the like. But the head, if you don't see that it's protected, means that one good shot and you can take your enemy down."

Claire looked at the piece of paper that was shaped vaguely like a human; almost what he thought a ghost of a shooting victim would look like. Full of holes and only a shadow of their former selves. The head, even on the paper, was visible. He aimed again-- he wasn't sure if he would even hit the paper, mostly because he hadn't been doing so well in the first place. When he shot, he wasn't surprised by the recoil like he was the first time, and wasn't surprised when he missed almost completely. He would get better. He had to for the sake of his father and the family.

"Don't be so hasty when aiming," his father said with a grin. "You have to be sure each bullet won't be wasted when you shoot. Make sure all your bullets hit the target, Claire. You could regret it one day."

"Yes, papa," Claire replied, cold eyes looking at the paper target in front of him. "Papa, are there other ways to make sure that I won't die?"

"Many," his father said, nodding. "However, you must excel in every weapon I will teach you, because if you do not do this, you will regret it one day. Most likely six feet under. Understand?"

"Yes, papa," Claire said, taking aim again, right at the head.

Why this angry memory chose to reveal itself again at this moment wasn't lost on Claire, as he glared down his rival for control of the city. Anyone who stood in his way was his rival, and this man was definitely in his way. A grenade would have worked, but he didn't want to damage his headquarters-- it would only complicate matters. Instead, he was just going to leave, and let his pawns take over the rest.

This man, however, did not stay down like he expected him to. The heart, stomach, and liver were all what he aimed for, but he didn't aim for the head. They were all vital organs, sure, but again, he didn't see the vest that protected them. The head, there was never anything protecting the head of this man, Daisuke-- he thought he heard the name thrown around. He should have taken his father's advice and shot the head, to make sure that he wouldn't get back up.

Yes, even as the gun was aimed at his, he did not show fear. He deserved the bullet put into him if that was going to happen. Especially when he had made such a drastic mistake. That way, he could go to his father, the man who most likely was burning in the deepest depths of all of hell and have his spirit eternally tortured by him. When the bullet didn't come, he was a little surprised, but that meant that he would live another day. Perhaps the biggest mistake of this Daisuke Aurora's life as well.

He would make sure that Daisuke learned what he learned so long ago and took for granted. You aim for the vital organs of your enemies, especially the head. Because the brain was often left unprotected.


	5. Crime Scene

**Prompt/Table: **Inspired by Movies/ Boondock Saints

**Rating: **PG-13

**Characters:** Romeo, Edmundo

**Warnings:** dead people at a crime scene?

**Spoilers: **none

**Summary:** Edmundo and Romeo try to figure out the reason for a chain of murders.

There was blood all around the room, the shooting was impeccable and multiple weapons were used. It wasn't rare for Edmundo to encounter such a scene, but what really got to him was the fact that he didn't know which family would do this with such precision. All the city needed was another mafia family running around and stirring up trouble. Unfortunately, that was what it was starting to look like, and he didn't want to get involved more than he already was. The Leonelli's would not lie down if someone else was trying to move in on their territory, and he didn't need another mafia war on his hands without the personal to handle it efficiently.

"What do you make of this?" he asked the forensic scientist on the scene, who gave him a scathing glare and went back to their job. "Jeez, just askin'."

He circled the room again, looking at each of the seven victims, wondering what in the world was going to happen now that someone declared war against the mafias that were already established in Judoh. He didn't want to think how Claire would respond to this blatant massacre of his people. Not that the little snot-nosed brat needed any other reason to play with his toy explosives-- but the less reasons the teen had, the better. At least, he thought so.

"This looks kinda messy," Romeo sighed, taking notes. "But not a single shot was wasted, I'll give them that."

"Yeah, but what kind of statement were they trying to make?" Edmundo replied, looking around the room for what felt like the thousandth time. "It's not like that anyone here in Judoh doesn't know that this kind of statement won't go unnoticed."

"Maybe they want a mafia war to cover for something else," Romeo suggested, holding back the urge to poke one of the dead bodies that was sprawled across a plush chair. "Or to even hush up a troublesome branch? It wouldn't be the first time something like that popped up."

Edmundo snorted, looking back at the forensic scientist, who was pushing his way through the crowd, most likely wanting to get the tests over with before the entire force was breathing down his neck for answers. The problem with any theory they had come up with so far was that none of it seemed to add up, at least not to him. He was sure there was some connection, but unfortunately that meant more people had to die so he could figure it out to save the next set of victims. Sometimes law enforcement was a tricky business; one he thought was more stressful than he had ever imagined.

"How many people do you think did this hit?" Romeo asked, looking up at his superior. "I mean, from the look of the bullets, either a lot of the same gun was used or it was only two to three people somehow taking out a room of seven."

"The best lead we have is that the bullets were from three different guns, so I don't think a lot of people were involved with this," Edmundo said, hoping that thinking out loud would help make some connections to at least two other murders done in the same fashion with what looked like the same set of three guns. "And they waltzed right through the front door. Meaning these guys either were expecting them, or knew them personally. But my question is, who would make the hit, and why."

"That's the question we're all asking here, Boss." Romeo grinned, flipping his notebook shut. He doubted that he would be getting any farther with this case. At least, not until forensics had some of the tests done and all the paperwork and crap he was sure to have to fill out about this. "But I'm sure we'll catch these guys. After all, it's what we do."

"Hopefully, we'll get them before there's a deceleration of war," Edmundo replied. "I've seen one before, and it's not a pretty sight. Lucky for us, it was a short one, but this could drag out longer. Even worse, the innocent citizens of Judoh could be involved."

"And we cannot afford that to happen."

Great, Edmundo thought, resisting the urge to just hold his face in his hands. The chief just ihad/i to show up to this one. His crappy day wouldn't be complete without something like this happening.

"Hiya Chief," Romeo said in his usual chipper manor. "What brings you down here?"

"I wanted to see the crime scene for myself," the Chief replied curtly, taking a look around the room with disapproval. "And I can see that it's as efficient as the photos from the other two seem to have been. We have any leads?"

"Not yet sir," Edmundo said, taking ianother/i glance around the room. "But I'm sure that once we get the details back from forensics, we'll be able to at least have some clue on what we're looking for."

"You'd better. Half of Judoh is already afraid to step out of their doors because of this," the Chief grumbled. "And we don't need a larger incident happening because of it."

"Hopefully this is just the ending of an inner feud in the mafia," Romeo said quietly. "Because whoever did this is certainly only targeting those of the mafia, which means this could be a vigilante."

"Don't say that," Edmundo groaned. "That would mean we would be the bad guys again, hunting down the one who's killing the criminals."

"Either way, I want this case solved as soon as possible," the chief warned. "Because I fear the wrath of the Leonelli family if we don't do it soon."


End file.
